fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Akane and Azami Kiryu
Akane and Azami Kiryu were twin sisters residing in All God's Village and previous victims of the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual. As Twin Shrine Maidens their duty was to perform the ritual and ensure the village's survival. Although they succeeded in this, their love for one another ran deep and Akane, the surviving twin, suffered from serious trauma. Both of their spirits remained following the Calamity, trapped within the lost village. Background Although Azami left the womb first, and therefore was born first, by village custom she was the younger sister. As the elder sister, Akane was given the task of sacrificing Azami once the time of the ritual came. During this time the village was in a desperate condition, and so their ritual was held while the two were still quite young. Nonetheless, both sisters were resolute in performing the sacrifice. During the ceremony Akane had difficulty with the task at hand and a Veiled Priest attempted to help her. Azami refused this, and insisted that her sister be the only one who takes her life. Upon completion of the ritual the Hellish Abyss was appeased and Akane became a Remaining. The sacrifice did not pass without taking its toll on Akane's psyche. Feeling tremendous guilt over the loss of her sister, Akane began to fall into depression. Hoping to ease the burden of the psychological trauma, her father, Yoshitatsu Kiryu, built for her a special doll in the image of Azami. Akane became so attached to the doll, whispering to it as if it were indeed her sister, that a spirit possessed it and began to control her. Yoshitatsu was able to see the darkness taking hold of the doll and his daughter, and, in a dream, he was asked by Azami's spirit to destroy the doll and free her sister. He resolved to throw the doll in the Hellish Abyss, however, Akane heard of his plan and dismantled the doll and hid the pieces. Yoshitatsu was not able to save his daughter and he was soon killed by Akane, now fully controlled by the evil spirit. The spirit then consumed Akane's soul and the Kiryu house was no more. Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly During Mio Amakura's search through the Kiryu house she encounters the hostile ghosts of Akane and the possessed doll. Azami's spirit reaches out to Mio as well, directing her to the hidden doll parts and instructing her to "Kill me". By this she mean for Mio to destroy the evil doll and finally set Akane's soul free. With the doll's head, left arm, right arm, and eyes Mio was able to open the Earth Bridge tunnel beneath the house and continue on her way to releasing the village from darkness. Appearance Akane, Azami, and the doll of Azami all look identical to one another. They wear gray kimono with a small fan design in the lower end and a light-gray obi. They have long hair that they let fall, reminiscent of traditional, female Japanese ghosts. Related items Stones: :Pale Purple Crystal :Blue Crystal Files: :Violet Diary Photographs: :Girl Goes Into Wall :Facing Twins (unconfirmed) Battle Akane's and the doll's ghosts will always attack together. Therefore it is key not to get caught between the two of them (unfortunately, this is the exact situation in which they are first encountered). More importantly, only the ghost of Akane can receive damage while both ghosts are able to deal damage. Shots taken of the doll will push it back, but it is otherwise unharmed. A definite pattern can be observed wherein one ghost attacks, prompting a shot from the camera, while the other ghost flanks Mio from behind. Thus, it is important to be aware of both ghosts, rather than focusing on just one at a time, and shots of both ghosts at once are ideal. There are three ways to distinguish between the two ghosts: *One method entails listening closely as a ghost approaches. Akane will sound like any other ghost, her footsteps creaking on old wood. The doll however sounds like clattering blocks of wood impacting upon each other, emulating the sound of a wooden puppet quite well. *The other method entails waiting until a ghost begins to attack. Once close enough either ghost will raise her arms. If the ghost is the doll, its head will quickly drop and the camera will no longer be effective. If it is Akane, she will raise her head and show her face. This method not only distinguishes which ghost is vulnerable, but also allows for Akane's Fatal Frame chance. *The last method is possibly the safest and entails listening for the ghosts' voices. Upon appearing Azami's ghost will whisper "Why do you kill?" in a girlish voice. The doll's ghost utters the same words, albeit in a noticeably deeper and more grim voice. Trivia *Akane and Azami Kiryu are the two twins seen in the game's attract mode and trailers uttering the words "Everyone's...gone." *The kanji in Akane's name (茜) can be translated to mean "Madder", herbs with roots commonly used to make red dyes. The kanji in Azami's name (薊) is translated as "Thistle", specifically those with colored, feathery plumes. Both types of plants are known for being food plants to several species of butterfly larvae. *During Mayu's vision in the Osaka House, two hanging twins come into view. These twins look similar to the Kiryu twins and wear kimono with the same fan design, however, this vision and their true identity is never explained in-game. Gallery Akane_Azami_Kiryu_render1.jpg|An alternate render of the twins FFII_promotional25.jpg|Akane and Azami Kiryu in a promotional image Akane_or_Azami_Kiryu.jpg|One of the Kiryu twins Kiryu_Crimson_Sacrifice3.jpg|Twin Shrine Maidens, possibly the Kiryu twins, during a Crimson Sacrifice Kiryu_Crimson_sacrifice1.jpg Hanging_twins.png|The hanging twins, wearing the fan kimono, shown in Mayu's vision Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II ghosts Category:Hostile ghosts